Sir Topham Hatt
Sir Topham Hatt is a character in DTBEN10's Thomas and Friends Series. Personality Sir Topham Hatt is firm but funny and fair. He can be strict, but with a good reason and he deeply cares about the engines and also shows a fatherly side to them. He is quite a strong character and will remind the engines that he is in charge if they start to rebel against his authority. He does not stand bullying and even though he is usually serious, he does enjoy a good jolly laugh. Despite his kindness and fairness, however, there are times where Sir Topham Hatt berates the engines for situations beyond their control. Apperances Season 1 The Mines TBA Dirty Diesel TBA Evidence Never Lies TBA Shunters TBA Crossing Disasters TBA Broken Sheds and Mainland Visits TBA Evil Arrival TBA Season 2 The Missing Engine TBA Friends and Foes TBA R.I.P TBA Sodor On Edge - Part 1 TBA Sodor On Edge - Part 2 TBA Sodor On Edge - Part 4 TBA Sodor On Edge - Part 5 TBA Aftermath TBA Now A Mainland Engine TBA "Arry's Trial'' TBA Losing A Good Friend TBA Season 3 Mixed Traffic Engine TBA Things Fall Apart TBA Mourning Losses TBA Bluebells Forever TBA Yard Troubles TBA Playing Dead TBA Season 4 The Grand Discovery TBA The Sodor Memorial Stand TBA The Goldust Miracle TBA Healing TBA The Storm" TBA ''87546 TBA To Kingdom Come TBA What Comes After TBA A New Beginning TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Sir Tophan Hatt has killed: * Alfred (Caused) List Of Apperances Season 1 * The Mines (STH lll) * Dirty Diesel (STH lll) * Evidence Never Lies (STH lll) * Shunters (STH lll) * Crossing Disasters (STH lll) * Broken Sheds and Mainland Visits (STH lll) * Evil Arrival (STH lll) Season 2 * The Missing Engine (STH lll) * Friends and Foes (STH lll) * R.I.P (STH lll) * Sodor On Edge - Part 1 (STH lll) * Sodor On Edge - Part 2 (STH lll) * Sodor On Edge - Part 4 (STH lll) * Sodor On Edge - Part 5 (STH lll) * Aftermath (STH lll) * Now A Mainland Engine (STH lll) * "Arry's Trial'' (STH lll) * Losing A Good Friend (STH lll) Season 3 * Mixed Traffic Engine (STH lll) * Things Fall Apart (STH lll) * Mourning Losses (STH lll) * Bluebells Forever (STH lll) * Yard Troubles (STH lll) * Playing Dead (STH lll) Season 4 * The Grand Discovery (STH lll) * The Sodor Memorial Stand (STH lll, and STH llll) * The Goldust Miracle (STH llll) * Healing (STH llll) * The Storm" (STH llll) * ''87546 (STH l Flashback) * To Kingdom Come (STH lll, and STH llll) * What Comes After (STH lll (No Lines), and STH llll) * A New Beginning (STH lll, and STH llll No Lines) TTTE Films * Blood Fair Trivia * Sir Topham Hatt is the first human character to appear in the series. Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Filling in the Gapes Season 1 Characters